


See Heaven's Got A Plan For You

by sidhedcv



Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, M/M, Slash
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-29
Updated: 2013-09-29
Packaged: 2017-12-27 23:45:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/985060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhedcv/pseuds/sidhedcv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James – Jimmy, come insiste subito a farsi chiamare – arriva a Brewham in un piovoso mercoledì di Gennaio, sorprendendo tutti gli abitanti del piccolo paesino, nessuno escluso.<br/>Quando lo vede tirare dritto davanti alla sua libreria con quel sorriso sfrontato Thomas sente qualcosa agitarsi nella parte finale del suo stomaco e per qualche istante rimane a fissare il vuoto, convinto di sentire sul viso la brezza leggera dell’estate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	See Heaven's Got A Plan For You

È inverno e come sempre a Brewham, Somerset, il freddo avvolge le case e gela il fiume Brue, insinuandosi in ogni piccola fessura disponibile, che si tratti dei vestiti degli abitanti o dei muri delle abitazioni.  
Appoggiato contro lo stipite della porta Thomas impreca sottovoce nel vano tentativo di tirare fuori l’accendino dalla tasca del cappotto senza togliersi i guanti; cede dopo qualche secondo, riuscendo finalmente ad accendersi quella maledettissima sigaretta che sta aspettando di poter fumare da almeno un paio d’ore buone.  
Sarebbe uscito anche prima – la libreria, l’unica del paese, è sempre così vuota che di certo a nessuno importerebbe dell’assenza del libraio – se non fosse stato per il romanzo nel quale era immerso fino ai precedenti cinque minuti.  
Brewham – per la precisione Nord Brewham – è grigia e silenziosa e Thomas si ritrova improvvisamente a pensare che probabilmente è proprio questo il motivo per cui vive qui ormai da anni: Brewham è grigia e silenziosa tanto quanto lo è lui e in fondo a Thomas va perfettamente bene così.

Le poche volte che Thomas si guarda indietro – di solito per ricercare un qualche ricordo positivo, tanto per sfidarsi e vedere se mai ne troverà qualcuno – vede una sfilza di insuccessi che lo inseguono ovunque, dal lavoro alle sue sporadiche relazioni amorose, passando per quelle famigliari.  
Oggi si concentra sul secondo punto, enumerando mentalmente ogni singola relazione che ha avuto e il modo in cui è finita: primo tra tutti c’è stato Charlie – Thomas si chiede per un istante se Charlie conti davvero, visto il modo orribile in cui si è preso gioco di lui, ma poi decide di considerarlo nonostante il rancore che ancora prova per lui.  
Sospira appena, allungando le gambe al di sotto del bancone della libreria, nel ricordare il momento di vuoto durato quasi tre anni prima di incontrare William; sospira nel ricordare quanto maledettissimo tempo ha impiegato per capire cosa provasse per lui e per lasciarsi finalmente andare, sospira nel ricordare che solo qualche anno più tardi, dopo tutte le fatiche e gli sforzi, William gli è stato letteralmente strappato via.  
Innamorarsi di un soldato non era stata una delle sue migliori idee, questo Thomas lo sa bene, eppure non riesce davvero a rimpiangere il tempo passato con quello-- stupido ragazzo.  
Nessuno degli altri uomini con cui è stato ha avuto la stessa importanza di William – tanto che di molti non riesce nemmeno a ricordare il nome – e Thomas è abbastanza convinto che gran parte delle caratteristiche del suo carattere, quelle che gli fanno guadagnare ogni giorno il titolo di uomo più scorbutico di tutta Brewham, derivino anche dai suoi pessimi trascorsi relazionali.  
Ma forse è soltanto colpa dei libri di psicologia che ha cominciato a leggere per noia nell’ultimo periodo.

James – Jimmy, come insiste subito a farsi chiamare – arriva a Brewham in un piovoso mercoledì di Gennaio, sorprendendo tutti gli abitanti del piccolo paesino, nessuno escluso.  
Quando lo vede tirare dritto davanti alla sua libreria con quel sorriso sfrontato Thomas sente qualcosa agitarsi nella parte finale del suo stomaco e per qualche istante rimane a fissare il vuoto, convinto di sentire sul viso la brezza leggera dell’estate.  
Quando Jimmy volta l’angolo il calore scompare, lasciandolo da solo al freddo, la sigaretta accesa e stretta tra le dita irrigidite dal freddo del pieno inverno.  
Per un secondo Thomas accarezza l’idea di seguirlo soltanto per vedere di nuovo quel piccolo ghigno, prima di riscuotersi e tornare dentro alla libreria, cercando per tutto il resto della giornata di scordarsi di quel ragazzo.  
Sybil decide di farsi viva soltanto quando ormai Thomas sta chiudendo la libreria, costringendolo a rimanere fuori al freddo ancora per qualche minuto – qualcuno nella sua mente ripete che potrebbe benissimo andarsene comunque e per qualche istante Thomas ci pensa perfino, almeno fino a quando lei non solleva lo sguardo ed esordisce con un gioioso ed interessantissimo «ho conosciuto James!»  
Il freddo penetrante viene immediatamente dimenticato mentre Thomas si sforza di mantenere la solita aria indifferente nell’inarcare appena le sopracciglia e quasi sibilare quel «.. chi?»  
«Oh, il ragazzo che è appena arrivato! L’abbiamo visto tutti arrivare stamattina e qualche ora più tardi è passato in officina, così ho avuto l’occasione di parlarci un po’».  
«Non mi pare di aver visto nessuno di diverso dal solito, oggi» dopo anni di reciproca conoscenza Thomas non sa ancora bene che tipo di rapporto ci sia tra lui e Sybil – per quanto lei sia sempre stata incredibilmente gentile e disponibile – e soprattutto non è ancora certo di potersi fidare così tanto da lasciarsi sfuggire nemmeno una minuscola parte del grado di interesse che forse prova per quel—James.  
Per questo rimane in silenzio, prendendo a camminare verso casa, seguito subito dopo dai passi affrettati di Sybil; «dovresti provare a parlarci, sai? Sembra simpatico!»  
Thomas sbuffa, cercando di ignorare il fastidioso entusiasmo della ragazza, aumentando il passo e cercando di seminarla discretamente: com’è ovvio non ci riesce e i sorrisi incoraggianti di Sybil lo raggiungono fin dentro casa.

Jimmy passa davanti alla sua libreria senza mai fermarsi anche il giorno dopo e quello dopo ancora e così via per una settimana buona, lasciando così a Thomas il tempo di osservarlo meglio e soprattutto di continuare a farsi domande sul suo conto.  
Brewham è uno dei paesini più tranquilli di tutto il Somerset e negli ultimi dieci anni – da che Thomas si è trasferito lì – non è mai successo nulla di diverso dalla solita routine; perfino il suo trasferimento era stato palese fonte di curiosità per il resto del paesino, almeno fino a quando la freddezza del nuovo arrivato non aveva messo a tacere i bisbigli e le voci.  
Per questo quando Sybil compare davanti alla libreria esattamente una settimana e due giorni più tardi con il solito sorriso gentile e la notizia che James si trasferisce lì, Thomas non può fare a meno di spalancare impercettibilmente gli occhi, ovviamente sorpreso da quelle parole.  
Sorpreso, sì, di certo non dispiaciuto. Specialmente non quando, un paio di giorni dopo, la porta della libreria si spalanca di colpo, lasciando che sulla soglia si stagli proprio la figura di James, illuminata dalla pallida luce invernale.  
«Posso esserti utile?» azzarda Thomas, piegando appena all’insù gli angoli delle labbra e riponendo con attenzione il libro che stava leggendo fino a qualche secondo prima.  
«Jimmy Kent. Mi hanno detto che vivi da solo nell’appartamento qui sopra. Affitteresti una delle stanze?» James appoggia le mani sul legno scavato del bancone, piegandosi appena in avanti per poterlo guardare negli occhi e per un istante Thomas è sicuro che non riuscirà mai più a distogliere lo sguardo da quegli assurdi e penetranti occhi. Poi si riscuote, ovviamente, allargando appena quel sorriso mellifluo con una punta di curiosità negli occhi.  
«Come fai a sapere che posso affittare una stanza e che non vivo in uno squallido monolocale di due metri per due?»  
«La moglie del meccanico, quella che sorride sempre-- mi ha detto lei di venire da te. Sembra una persona affidabile. E in più tu non mi sembri tipo da vivere in uno squallido monolocale di due metri per due».  
Sybil, certo: avrebbe dovuto immaginarlo subito.  
«Felice di non farti quest’impressione. Thomas Barrow, comunque» sorride, allungando la mano con un sorriso sornione e tentando in ogni modo di nascondere il fremito che lo coglie quando Jimmy stringe con forza la sua mano; «sono abbastanza libero in questo momento. Se vuoi salire posso farti vedere com’è l’appartamento».  
James annuisce e Thomas si alza immediatamente, facendogli strada e precedendolo su per le scale, fino ad arrivare davanti alla porta di casa.  
«Allora.. per quanto hai intenzione di fermarti?»  
«Veramente non ho ancora deciso. Di sicuro ho bisogno di un posto dove stare per i prossimi sei mesi, poi si vedrà» Jimmy gli rivolge di nuovo quel sorriso pericolosamente simile ad un piccolo sogghigno, prima di superarlo e prendere a girare liberamente per l’appartamento, curiosando un po’ ovunque.  
Thomas lo osserva con attenzione, lasciando scivolare lo sguardo lungo tutto il suo corpo, soffermandosi in particolare sulle mani che ora sfiorano distrattamente uno dei mobili in legno, e risalendo subito dopo lungo le braccia, non potendo impedirsi di annotare mentalmente i muscoli che si intravedevano al di sotto della stoffa.  
È più bello di quanto dovrebbe essere e Thomas acquista la piena consapevolezza di questo pensiero quando si ritrova a pochi centimetri da lui, alle sue spalle, improvvisamente desideroso di avvertire il debole profumo che viene dall’altro. Si scosta immediatamente, finendo al suo fianco e fingendo che quella fosse la sua unica intenzione fin dall’inizio e fortunatamente Jimmy non sembra nemmeno averci fatto caso.  
«Cosa te ne fai di tutti questi vecchi orologi?» domanda James dopo qualche istante di silenzio, voltandosi appena verso di lui con un guizzo di divertita curiosità negli occhi; «li colleziono» è l’unica risposta che Thomas sembra disposto a dare ma al contrario suo Jimmy non pare voler chiudere lì il discorso.  
«Credevo che la gente collezionasse monete o francobolli, non grossi, ingombranti e polverosi orologi del secolo scorso».  
«Ma io non sono la gente, Jimmy» la risposta di Thomas è seguita, dopo solo un istante di silenzio, dalla risata profonda dell’altro; «credo di aver appena cominciato a capirlo».  
Una settimana più tardi alla stessa ora Jimmy è già comodamente sistemato nella sua stanza e Thomas si aggira inquieto per casa, tentando di trovare qualcosa da fare per distrarsi dal pensiero di averlo a pochi metri da sé e al tempo stesso di non poter fare nulla di azzardato.  
Ha passato l’ultima settimana ad osservarlo quasi di nascosto, nemmeno fosse una sorta di stalker professionista, solo per riuscire a carpire qualcosa di quel ragazzo che è per tutti un mistero: il motivo per cui è a Brewham – di certo non per una vacanza, non in questo periodo –, le sue intenzioni presenti e future e magari anche qualcosa sul suo passato, perché no. Thomas si accontenterebbe di sapere qualsiasi piccola, stupida cosa su di lui.  
C’è una parte di lui in realtà che vorrebbe semplicemente bussare alla sua porta e chiedere conferma delle sue sensazioni – perché la prima volta che hanno parlato una voce nella sua testa ha chiaramente affermato un sì, è gay, no, non c’è nulla di male a pensarci – ma ovviamente Thomas sa fin troppo bene di non poterlo fare. Non ancora, almeno.  
Questo non lo trattiene comunque dal bussare alla porta della sua stanza un paio d’ore più tardi e a sorridere appena nel momento esatto in cui se lo ritrova davanti: «hai fame?»  
«Hm, sì, stavo giusto per uscire a prendere qualcosa» Thomas allarga appena il sorriso cortese a quelle parole, facendosi da parte per lasciarlo passare e indicandogli con un cenno del capo la cucina.  
«Se ti va di mangiare con me--» si limita a lasciare la frase in sospeso, cercando di cogliere qualcosa, qualsiasi cosa, nell’espressione dell’altro: quando Jimmy risponde al sorriso, illuminandosi quasi, Thomas non può fare a meno di gioire interiormente. Per ora tanto basta.  
Durante la cena nessuno dei due trova particolarmente difficoltoso parlare, passando da un argomento all’altro con abbastanza disinvoltura da compiacere entrambi: Thomas prova una volta soltanto ad indagare discretamente sul perché abbia deciso di fermarsi proprio a Brewham, salvo poi venire immediatamente zittito da un’improvvisa espressione incupita sul viso dell’altro.  
È tanto veloce a cambiare argomento quanto ad annotare mentalmente che non vuole mai più vedere quell’espressione su quel viso tanto luminoso; solo qualche istante più tardi lui stesso si stupisce di aver fatto un pensiero simile – non è da lui pensare o dire certe sciocchezze romantiche e sentimentali – eppure non riesce a rinnegarlo completamente, non mentre guarda il volto dell’altro illuminarsi di nuovo per una risata divertita.  
Quella notte Thomas non riesce a prendere sonno e passa ore e ore a rigirarsi nel letto, tentando di afferrare il calore che ad ogni movimento gli sfugge e cercando di impedire al freddo di penetrare nelle sue ossa. È abbastanza sicuro che se Jimmy fosse con lui non patirebbe così tanto quel maledetto clima invernale.  
Quando finalmente riesce a prendere sonno l’alba è pronta a coglierlo di sorpresa.

«Hai un aspetto tremendo oggi, Thomas» esordisce Sybil con un piccolo sorriso di scuse per la solita franchezza della quale proprio non può fare a meno.  
«Grazie» replica lui in tutta risposta, troppo concentrato sui libri che sta risistemando per prestarle davvero attenzione e offendersi a quel commento. In fondo Sybil è l’unica in tutta la cittadina che si spreca a passare del tempo con lui, arrivando perfino ad aiutarlo con la libreria quando ne ha tempo. Non è mai stata meno che gentile con Thomas, perfino quando si sono sparse certe voci sul suo conto, anzi: aveva fermamente respinto qualsiasi tipo di tentativo di spettegolare alle sue spalle, preferendo piuttosto raggiungere Thomas in quella solitaria libreria e approfondire la sua conoscenza. Non ha mai dato l’impressione di aver creduto a quelle voci – peraltro quasi tutte vere, questo è costretto ad ammetterlo – e nessuno dei due si è mai addentrato in quella selva oscura composta dai commenti degli altri. Ad entrambi va più che bene così, di questo sono reciprocamente certi.  
«Allora, come sta Jimmy?» Thomas si volta improvvisamente a guardarla, ritrovandosi però davanti una sorta di cortina di libri che ovviamente gli impediscono di trovare il suo sguardo.  
«Com’è che sai sempre tutto, hm?»  
«Oh, veramente me l’ha detto lui stamattina. Branson stava sistemando un paio di cose in officina, così abbiamo chiacchierato un po’» la voce di lei risuona nella libreria esattamente come potrebbe fare il canto di un usignolo e Thomas si ritrova improvvisamente a riflettere su quante risorse nasconda in realtà quella donna, sotto le apparenze di piccolo, fragile fiore di campagna.  
«Credo bene. Mi sembra contento. L’appartamento è grande e io sono fuori quasi tutto il giorno, quindi non lo disturbo particolarmente».  
«Lo tratti bene, sì?» un istante di silenzio avvolge la libreria mentre Thomas fissa lo sguardo sulla figura di Sybil, improvvisamente impegnata a sistemare con attenzione i libri sullo scaffale; «ti paiono domande da fare, queste?»  
Sybil non risponde, preferendo rivolgergli un sorriso sornione e schiarirsi la gola, uscendosene con un «sai.. mi ha chiesto di te, questa mattina» che per poco non fa cadere a terra la pila di libri che Thomas ha appena preso tra le mani.  
«Ti ha.. chiesto di me?» cerca in ogni modo di mantenere un tono di voce quantomeno saldo, riuscendoci forse solo in parte a giudicare dallo sguardo divertito della donna; «e che cosa ti avrebbe chiesto?»  
«Oh, sai, solo qualche curiosità. Sembrava soltanto voler sapere qualcosa di più su di te» Thomas si ritrova improvvisamente diviso a metà tra un schiera di angeli impegnati ad intonare l’Alleluja e una voce nella sua mente che urla disperata qualcosa come santo cielo, Thomas Barrow, ha soltanto chiesto qualcosa di te! Magari voleva soltanto assicurarsi di non avere in casa un serial killer!  
Thomas mette immediatamente a tacere entrambe le voci, tornando a concentrarsi sui libri e tentando di dare alla propria voce una tonalità il più indifferente possibile: «capisco».  
Non ha bene idea del perché ma nell’incontrare lo sguardo di Sybil al di sopra del mucchio di libri che li divide è abbastanza sicuro che lei non abbia bevuto affatto la sua messinscena.  
Con il passare dei giorni il freddo aumenta, spazzando via le vane speranze di vedere al più presto una primavera più mite e peggiorando ulteriormente l’umore di Thomas, ormai decisamente provato da quelle settimane di convivenza.  
Sospira piano, stringendo tra le mani il primo libro che gli capita davanti e tornando a sedersi dietro al bancone, lasciandosi cadere su quella sedia che non è mai stata così scomoda: Jimmy sa.  
Era certo sarebbe successo prima o poi – ci sono svantaggi e vantaggi nel vivere in un piccolo paese come Brewham e uno dei primi è la totale assenza dei fondamenti della privacy –, non si è mai fatto illusioni su questo: che qualcuno sarebbe andato da lui a insinuare il sottile dubbio del vivi sotto lo stesso tetto di un omosessuale era praticamente ovvio.  
Forse non si aspettava che succedesse così presto, ecco, forse inconsciamente sperava che se lo fossero semplicemente dimenticati ma-- a giudicare dal modo in cui Jimmy ha preso ad evitarlo tutto ad un tratto le spiegazioni possibili non sono poi molte.  
Thomas sospira di nuovo, sforzando per l'ennesima volta la sua mente nel ripercorrere ogni singolo istante passato con l'altro: eppure, Dio, eppure non sembrava che le sue attenzioni dispiacessero così tanto a Jimmy - ricorda distintamente la sera in cui si sono ritrovati così tanto vicini, in religioso silenzio, che il non finire davvero per baciarsi gli era sembrato soltanto una pura coincidenza. E Jimmy continuava a chiedere di lui a Sybil – o almeno così lei riferiva – e gli sorrideva spesso e volentieri e--  
Thomas si alza in piedi di scatto, buttando per terra i libri impilati sul bancone in un momento di rabbia e frustrazione: stupido, stupido, è stato così stupido a lasciarsi trasportare da un paio di occhioni blu e un bel sorriso. Stupido, stupido, stupido. Fortunatamente, questo si ripete annuendo piano per convincersi, è riuscito ad accorgersene in tempo per evitare di fare qualche stronzata.  
Questo almeno è quello che si ripete per tutto il resto della giornata, perfino quando torna a casa e si ritrova davanti Jimmy praticamente nudo, intento a cambiarsi decisamente al di fuori dei propri confini. Questo almeno è quello che si ripete nel vederlo arrossire appena e voltargli le spalle, correndo a rifugiarsi nella propria stanza. Questo è quello che si ripete perfino nel bussare, soltanto una mezz'ora più tardi, alla porta di quella stanza.  
«Hm?» è l’unica risposta – se così si può definire quel vago brontolio che proviene dall’altra parte della porta – che arriva alle sue orecchie, così Thomas decide di prendere il coraggio a due mani ed insistere comunque: «Jimmy-- posso entrare?»  
«Hai bisogno di qualcosa? Puoi chiedermela anche da lì».  
«Non essere ridicolo. Senti-- qualsiasi cosa ti abbiano detto davvero credi che ti salterò addosso non appena aprirai questa maledetta porta?» per un secondo Thomas si pente di aver osato domandare una cosa del genere, convinto com’è che si sentirà rispondere sì, ovviamente sì, mi fai schifo e via dicendo. Il suo rammarico però dura soltanto un secondo, il tempo necessario a James per aprire la porta, ritrovarsi davanti a lui e guardarlo in silenzio con quegli occhi così blu.  
Poi succede e Thomas non ha la più pallida idea di come o perché – anzi, forse sul perché potrebbe avere un paio di idee che però non si azzarda a tirare fuori. Succede: le labbra di Jimmy che si premono con forza contro le sue – o forse sono le sue labbra che raggiungono per prime quelle dell’altro, in realtà nessuno dei due riesce bene a capirlo – e la mano di Thomas che si infila tra le ciocche disordinate dei suoi capelli, stringendoli piano.  
In mezzo a tutta la confusione che segue – labbra dischiuse, sospiri, gemiti trattenuti e vestiti che cadono a terra – l’unica cosa di cui Thomas riesce a rendersi consapevolmente e pienamente conto è che per la prima volta da che è arrivato a Brewham non sente freddo.

La mattina dopo Thomas si sveglia nel letto vuoto di Jimmy: si convince per qualche secondo che l’altro sia andato a fare colazione, sia uscito a comprare il giornale o a fare una qualsiasi altra piccola commissione. Dopo appena venti minuti la consapevolezza di quello che sta succedendo davvero lo raggiunge come un pugno dritto nello stomaco, sotto forma di un biglietto spiegazzato ai piedi del letto: non è successo.  
Non è successo. Incredibile come tre semplici parole riescano in un colpo solo a distruggere tutte le sue convinzioni, prendendolo di peso e sbattendolo con la violenza di un tornado contro il muro, tanta è la forza del colpo che lo investe nel leggere quell’unica frase. Non è successo.  
Ma allora perché? Thomas non è stupido, non è stupido e non può in tutta onestà accontentarsi di un maledettissimo biglietto scritto in tutta fretta e senza nemmeno un accenno di spiegazione logica, no, non può.  
Per questo rimane fuori dalla libreria per tutto il resto della giornata, aspettando con pazienza – o almeno così si direbbe se non fosse per la quantità di mozziconi di sigaretta vicino ai suoi piedi – che Jimmy torni.  
Quando succede, quando finalmente si vede comparire James davanti, Thomas non può fare altro che buttare a terra la sigaretta che ancora stava fumando e azzardare un paio di passi verso di lui; Jimmy alza lo sguardo, lo vede e impallidisce di colpo, voltandosi il più velocemente possibile nel tentativo di andarsene. Peccato che Thomas non abbia la minima intenzione di lasciarlo scappare.  
«Jimmy-- aspetta!»  
«N-non posso adesso, vattene» e se non fosse stato per quell’iniziale tentennamento il suo tono freddo e deciso sarebbe anche potuto risultare credibile.  
«Dobbiamo parlare, lo sai anche tu!» Thomas allunga una mano per bloccarlo, stringendo piano le dita attorno al polso dell’altro – gesto al quale ovviamente Jimmy si ribella subito, provocando in Thomas reazioni decisamente contrastanti. Lo sguardo che gli rivolge, l’espressione che lo congela letteralmente sul posto sono davvero segni di quanto Thomas teme?  
«Non ho nulla di cui discutere con te!» Thomas lo vede guardarsi nervosamente intorno, improvvisamente conscio di stare attirando l’attenzione su di loro ed impulsivamente decide di seguire l’istinto: stringe la presa sul suo polso, cogliendolo di sorpresa e riuscendo solo per questo a trascinarlo indietro, fin nella libreria.  
«Cosa-- lasciami!»  
«Qui possiamo parlare senza che nessuno ci ascolti, se è questo quello di cui ti preoccupi» sussurra lentamente Thomas, lasciando andare la mano dell’altro come a volerlo rassicurare. Non lascia il suo sguardo nemmeno per un secondo, cercando di infondere nella propria espressione tutta la sicurezza che possiede. Lo capisce, in fondo, o almeno crede di capirlo.  
«Hai capito male, Barrow, non dobbiamo parlare proprio di nulla».  
«Dobbiamo parlare di quello che è successo ieri notte e del--»  
«Ieri notte non è successo nulla!» e pur essendo all’interno della libreria quell’urlo – che Thomas non riesce a non catalogare come rabbioso – è così forte che sicuramente qualsiasi persona nel raggio di venti metri l’avrà sentito: per questo, quando se ne accorge, Jimmy si zittisce improvvisamente, tremando piano e abbassando la voce; «ieri notte non è successo nulla. Ero ubriaco fradicio, dimenticatelo».  
«Non eri--»  
«La conversazione finisce qui, Barrow».  
Ma Thomas sa perfettamente che quelle parole sono false: non c’era alcuna traccia di alcool nella bocca di Jimmy – lo sa perché ricorda ogni singola sfumatura differente del suo sapore, lo sa perché non riuscirebbe a dimenticarsi un particolare di quello che è successo nemmeno desiderandolo con tutte le proprie forze – né nelle sue azioni. Thomas sa perfettamente che quelle parole sono false eppure la convinzione che Jimmy mette in quelle parole riesce a farlo tremare con forza, specialmente nel fissare lo sguardo sulla figura dell’altro che esce dalla libreria sbattendosi la porta alle spalle.  
Nei giorni successivi la convivenza diventa un supplizio di silenzi e occhiate di sfuggita, tanto che perfino Thomas alla fine si impone di rimanere più del solito in libreria, tornando nell’appartamento solo a sera tarda, giusto in tempo per sentire regolarmente la porta della stanza dell’altro chiudersi e la chiave girare nella toppa.  
Thomas si interroga più e più volte su che cosa dovrebbe fare: qualsiasi altra persona probabilmente avrebbe già lasciato perdere, si sarebbe scusata e avrebbe trovato una soluzione a quell’orribile situazione. Qualsiasi altra persona, certo, ma lui è Thomas Barrow e in fondo se deve essere deviato non vede il motivo per cui dovrebbe comportarsi come una persona normale. Thomas Barrow non è una persona normale – non nel modo che intende il resto di Brewham, no, in un modo che solo lui conosce davvero, in un modo che lo rende fiero e orgoglioso di se stesso nonostante tutto quello che è successo in trent’anni di vita.  
Per questo Thomas sa che non se ne andrà – e non lo farà andare via –, per questo sa che non può arrendersi così facilmente, non quando sa con certezza che quelle di Jimmy sono soltanto scuse. E se poi non dovesse essere così, se poi Thomas si sbagliasse davvero – e lui non si sbaglia mai – può sempre tentare di rimanere vicino a lui come può.  
La sensazione che ha provato quella prima sera non è ancora sparita: è sicuro di poter fare qualsiasi cosa per vederlo sorridere di nuovo. La luce sul suo viso sembra perfino meglio della primavera in arrivo.

Due notti più tardi Thomas si sveglia improvvisamente, conscio che qualcosa non vada; non capisce cosa sia fino a quando non mette piede fuori dalla stanza e si ritrova davanti metà della casa letteralmente in fiamme. Per un secondo non riesce nemmeno a concepire che cosa sta succedendo, per un secondo si limita a fissare attonito le fiamme, come se si aspettasse di vederle sparire tutto ad un tratto – o forse più probabilmente come se si aspettasse di svegliarsi in quell’istante, perché quello non può essere altro che un sogno.  
Poi un suono soffocato alle sue spalle lo costringe a girarsi e a vedere con terrore le fiamme lambire la porta della stanza di Jimmy. Terrore, quello che lo paralizza, terrore quello che lo spinge ad agire.  
«James!» urla il suo nome con tutto il fiato che ha in gola, sperando invano di ricevere una risposta. Urla il suo nome ancora e ancora e ancora prima di racimolare tutto il coraggio che ha in corpo e sfondare la porta, coprendosi il volto e riuscendo finalmente ad entrare nella stanza dell’altro.  
Jimmy dorme, questo è quello che pensa immediatamente nel vederlo ancora a letto, gli occhi chiusi e il petto che si solleva e si riabbassa lentamente. Ma non può dormire, come si è svegliato Thomas si sarebbe dovuto svegliare anche lui e allora questo può voler dire soltanto--  
«Jimmy!» urla di nuovo il suo nome, arrancando in qualche modo fino al letto per riuscire a scuoterlo, ancora senza scoprirsi il volto; «James, svegliati! Dobbiamo uscire da qui!»  
Sente l’incendio propagarsi per la stanza e per tutta la casa ad una velocità che nemmeno lui riesce a comprendere: non sa da quanto tempo è passato tra l’inizio dell’incendio e il momento in cui si è svegliato e non ha la più pallida idea – non riesce nemmeno a ragionarci razionalmente – di quanto impiegherà il fuoco a bruciare ogni singola parte della casa. L’unica cosa che sa con certezza è che non può permettere che lui e Jimmy siano ancora dentro quando questo succederà.  
«Andiamo, James--» mormora con angoscia un’ultima volta, scuotendolo piano nella vana speranza che l’altro apra finalmente gli occhi; questo ovviamente non succede e in un istante di folle lucidità Thomas prende l’unica decisione possibile ai suoi occhi.  
Un respiro profondo nel scostare la mano dal proprio viso ed abbassarsi appena, quel tanto che basta per riuscire a prendere tra le braccia Jimmy – pesa e lui non è abituato a maneggiare cose più pesanti dei semplici libri ma in qualche modo riesce a farsi forza e a trasportarlo fuori dalla stanza. Si guarda intorno, cercando freneticamente una via di fuga, tentando di capire da quale parte il fuoco sia più pericoloso e da quale meno.  
«Cristo, no--» Thomas geme con angoscia nel momento esatto in cui realizza che l’unico modo per scappare dall’edificio in fiamme è la porta che conduce alla libreria. La porta che non esiste più, ormai, completamente mangiata dalle fiamme, tanto da far intendere che l’incendio si sia propagato dal basso. E a meno di buttarsi fuori dalla finestra e con tutta probabilità morire per il volo dal terzo piano-- non ci sono altre vie di fuga.  
Si morde con forza le labbra, tentando di concentrarsi su questo piuttosto che su tutto quello che lo circonda e sulla preoccupazione per Jimmy, prendendo un respiro profondo e decidendosi infine a lanciarsi tra le fiamme, chinandosi sul corpo dell’altro nel tentativo di fargli scudo con il proprio.  
Thomas sente distintamente un calore bruciante e doloroso allargarsi per tutta la schiena – tanto da costringerlo a mordersi di nuovo le labbra per non urlare – ma continua nonostante tutto ad avanzare, stringendo tra le braccia il corpo immobile dell’altro.  
Non sa nemmeno lui come sia riuscito ad arrivare al piano di sotto più o meno indenne ma una buona parte di lui pensa davvero di dover ringraziare un qualche Dio per questo; «resisti, siamo quasi fuori» sente il bisogno di mormorare quelle parole all’altro, per quanto sia conscio che non lo sentirà davvero, e non riesce in tutta sincerità a negarselo, non con tutto quello a cui sta andando incontro. In fondo è solo qualche molecola di ossigeno in meno: di certo non morirà tra i fumi delle fiamme per quelle quattro parole.  
Cadendo e incespicando in quelli che sono i resti del corrimano e di parte del soffitto Thomas riesce in qualche modo a trascinare se stesso e James fino al centro della libreria prima di permettersi di esalare un respiro di sollievo.  
È solo quando solleva lo sguardo che Thomas si rende conto di quanto stupido e prematuro è stato a pensare di aver superato la parte peggiore: tutta la libreria è avvolta dalle fiamme e almeno metà degli enormi scaffali di legno sono caduti a terra, impedendo un passaggio già prima difficoltoso. Sembra davvero che ogni singolo libro abbia preso fuoco, contribuendo a propagare l’incendio e ad innalzare le fiamme che si parano davanti all’unica via di fuga esistente.  
La decisione di buttarsi tra le fiamme arriva improvvisa come improvvisi sono i passi che accompagnano il suo corpo fino all’ultima estremità sicura e libera dalle fiamme; Thomas si china appena sul corpo di Jimmy, stringendolo meglio e avendo cura di coprirlo il più possibile, prima di riprendere ad avanzare verso l’uscita.  
Quando ormai sono quasi sulla porta e Thomas riesce ad intravedere la salvezza davanti a loro succede l’impensabile. Il crollo di buona parte del tetto sopra di loro è anticipato soltanto da un pericoloso suono che fortunatamente riesce ad avvertire qualche secondo prima della fine.  
Il tempo pare rallentare fino a fermarsi, permettendo a Thomas di ragionare quasi freddamente sulla decisone da prendere: è impossibile che riesca a raggiungere l’esterno nei due secondi necessari a scampare al crollo con il peso di James tra le braccia e dunque ci sono solo due possibilità. Lasciarlo lì a morire per salvarsi la vita o--  
Un passo in avanti, un respiro profondo, lo sforzo dei muscoli delle braccia ed improvvisamente il buio.

Quando riapre gli occhi Thomas non è sicuro di quello che vedrà attorno a sé: ricorda così lucidamente i dettagli della fine da essere completamente certo della propria morte.  
«Thomas!» e ritrovarsi davanti Sybil è proprio il segno che Thomas cercava per suffragare l’ipotesi della sua morte: è sicuramente finito in Paradiso – per quanto a dire la verità si aspettasse piuttosto il girone infernale dei sodomiti; «non sono mai stata così felice di vederti!»  
«C-cosa--?» si stupisce nel sentire quanto roca e affannata risulti la sua voce alle sue orecchie ma nel giro di un secondo perde interesse per quel piccolo particolare; «dove--?» non conclude nemmeno quella domanda, rispondendosi da solo nell’esatto istante in cui volta il viso e si rende conto di essere finito in ospedale. Oh. A quanto pare sono fin troppo vivo.  
«È quasi un miracolo che ti abbiano tirato fuori di lì in tempo, quindi ora stai fermo e buono e cerca di non sforzarti» le proteste di Thomas – fermo e buono? Chi pensa di essere per potersi rivolgere a lui in quel modo? – vengono bloccate dal pensiero improvviso che si palesa nella sua mente: James.  
«Lui-- Jimmy, lui come--»  
«Sta bene, grazie a te» Sybil sorride nel portare una mano sulla spalla dell’altro e accarezzarla con dolcezza, ricercando il suo sguardo nel tentativo di tranquillizzarlo; «è tutto merito tuo se non è morto là dentro».  
«Sta.. sta bene» Thomas sente il bisogno fisico di ripetere quelle parole, quasi volesse renderle completamente vere anche alla propria mente – per quanto è conscio che non sarà del tutto tranquillo fino a quando non lo vedrà con i suoi occhi.  
«Te l’ho detto: è vivo per merito tuo. Non so come tu sia riuscito a farlo uscire prima che il tetto crollasse ma-- di certo è tutto merito tuo».  
Thomas tenta di sistemarsi meglio contro i cuscini che ha dietro la schiena, riuscendo soltanto ad agitarsi scompostamente e a dipingersi sulle labbra una smorfia di dolore, prima di voltare appena il capo verso di lei e- - il rumore della porta della stanza che si apre soffoca sul nascere l’ennesima domanda circa le condizioni di salute di James.  
James che è appena entrato nella stanza e si torce nervosamente le mani, le sopracciglia aggrottate e lo sguardo fisso su Sybil; «posso..?»  
«Oh-- vi lascio soli» tanto per cambiare la donna sta sorridendo – e perfino in questo momento, con mille altre cose più importanti che gli vorticano nella mente, Thomas non può fare a meno di chiedersi cosa diavolo abbia da sorridere.  
Poi incontra lo sguardo di Jimmy e nei suoi occhi legge un misto di rabbia, preoccupazione e paura che contribuisce a spaventare anche lui, tanto da costringerlo a rimanere in silenzio e ad aspettare che sia l’altro a parlare per primo.  
«Mi.. mi hanno raccontato quello che è successo. Non mi sono accorto di nulla, quindi credo di- -»  
«Quando sono entrato nella tua stanza eri già svenuto» Thomas mormora quelle parole come se si stesse scusando e nemmeno lui sa effettivamente per quale motivo – per essere entrato nella sua camera? Per quello che è successo ormai più di una settimana prima?  
«Avresti potuto lasciarmi lì. Non saresti finito in ospedale se mi avessi lasciato lì» e Thomas non può fare a meno di ridere a quelle parole, socchiudendo gli occhi per riuscire ad evitare almeno in parte lo sguardo dell’altro.  
«No, Jimmy, non avrei potuto» quelle parole sono le uniche di cui ha bisogno per farsi capire dall’altro, di questo è certo, e le sue certezze vengono confermate dall’espressione che compare sul viso dell’altro.  
«Non riesco a capire perché».  
«Lo sai perché» Thomas riesce perfino a sorridere nel mormorare quelle parole, giusto un istante prima di lasciarsi scivolare appena contro i cuscini del letto e chiudere gli occhi; «quanto si è salvato?»  
«Non molto.. qualche libro e poche altre cose. Era un edificio piuttosto vecchio, no? Le parti in legno sono bruciate subito» Jimmy sposta l’unica sedia presente nella stanza a pochi passi dal letto di Thomas, lasciandosi cadere su di essa con un sospiro stanco; «mi dispiace per i tuoi orologi».  
«Dispiace anche a me» la piccola smorfia di dolore dipinta sulle labbra di Thomas basta a convincere Jimmy ad allungare con titubanza una mano sul letto, sfiorando piano la spalla dell’altro con la punta delle dita.  
«Erano così tanto preziosi per te?»  
«Erano quasi tutti di mio padre. Gli unici suoi ricordi che mi erano rimasti».  
James rimane in silenzio a quelle parole, incapace di trovare qualcosa di abbastanza intelligente e abbastanza confortante da dire; «mi dispiace».  
«Poteva andare peggio, no?»  
«Saremmo potuti morire entrambi» concorda l’altro con un sospiro stanco, ritirando la mano e passandosela nervosamente tra i capelli; «ma quelli erano ricordi di tuo padre. Erano importanti per te».  
Nonostante tutto Thomas non può fare a meno di sentirsi improvvisamente bene per quell’inattesa preoccupazione di Jimmy: non si sarebbe aspettato nemmeno di vederlo lì, figuriamoci ritrovarsi a dover fare i conti con quell’atteggiamento tanto diverso da quello che ha conosciuto e sofferto nelle ultime settimane.  
«Jimmy..» sospira il suo nome quasi con dolcezza, sollevando appena la mano destra con la chiara intenzione di sfiorargli il viso; sospira di nuovo nel vederlo ritrarsi, pregando mentalmente di riuscire a comprendere finalmente l’insoluto mistero che è quel ragazzo. «Possiamo parlare di quello che è successo?»  
«Dell’incendio, intendi? Perché io credo che--»  
«No, Jimmy, non dell’incendio. Di quello che è successo prima» Thomas si rende conto quasi con orrore di essere arrivato al punto in cui potrebbe mettersi in ginocchio davanti a lui ed implorarlo di ascoltarlo e di parlare. Nessuno l’ha mai ridotto così, nessuno, ed è per questo che Thomas ha una una paura fottuta di quel maledetto ragazzo.  
«Senti, Thomas-- ti sono grato per quello che hai fatto per me ma quello che ti ho detto non è cambiato di una virgola. Io non sono gay» Jimmy scandisce quelle ultime quattro parole come se volesse imprimerne alla perfezione il significato nella mente dell’altro ma Thomas lo guarda negli occhi e lo vede tentennare su quella frase, lo vede distogliere lo sguardo e posarlo di nuovo sul pavimento e sa che quello che ha appena detto è una bugia.  
«D’accordo» sospira comunque, strappando uno sguardo sopreso a James – che si aspettava qualsiasi reazione tranne l’accettazione; «allora vuoi semplicemente fare finta che non sia successo nulla?»  
«E-esattamente. Sì, è la soluzione migliore» mormora lentamente Jimmy prima di alzarsi e tentare di rivolgergli il solito sorriso deciso e sicuro; «ti lascio al tuo riposo, mh?»  
Thomas si limita ad annuire piano a quelle parole, chiudendo del tutto gli occhi e fingendo di voler dormire, la mente dolorosamente divisa a metà tra la consapevolezza della bugia appena detta dall’altro e la paura che invece quella sia la verità.  
Poco prima che crollasse il tetto nell’incendio Thomas ha creduto di non voler mai più provare caldo per tutto il resto della sua vita eppure ora, quando Jimmy lascia la stanza, si ritrova a disprezzare profondamente il freddo in cui è immerso.

Quando finalmente lo lasciano uscire dall’ospedale Thomas è in condizioni mentali abbastanza buone per riuscire a preoccuparsi di cose decisamente più influenti di Jimmy nella sua vita: visto e considerato che ora non devono nemmeno più dividere l’appartamento, in fondo, non c’è nessun motivo logico per cui dovrebbero vedersi di nuovo se non per qualche raro ed occasionale incontro nelle vie di Brewham.  
Non sa sinceramente se dispiacersi o meno del modo in cui sono evolute le cose tra di loro – se mai un loro è davvero esistito: è ancora convinto che le parole di Jimmy siano state soltanto un modo per nascondersi da qualcosa che Thomas ancora non conosce, eppure, non avendone la piena certezza, non può evitare di sentirsi in parte sollevato all’idea che l’altro sparisca dalla sua vita.  
Evidentemente però Thomas non ha fatto i conti con il volere di Dio – o del destino, del fato, del cielo, di qualsiasi altra maledettissima cosa.  
«Io e Branson abbiamo pensato che potremmo ospitarvi entrambi a casa nostra finché non trovate una soluzione alternativa» la notizia arriva con la voce gioiosa di Sybil mentre Thomas ancora tenta di prepararsi per lasciare l’ospedale. A quelle parole non si ritrova a gambe all’aria sul pavimento soltanto per un qualche miracolo.  
«E-entrambi?» si schiarisce la gola nel tentativo di camuffare quella piccola incertezza che Sybil ovviamente ha già colto, visto il sorriso sornione che gli rivolge immediatamente.  
«Sì, certo: non potevamo lasciare che il povero Jimmy dormisse in macchina, no?» e in effetti in ragionamento della donna non farebbe una piega se solo Thomas non fosse leggermente agitato all’idea di tornare alla stessa situazione in cui ha vissuto per un paio di settimane – poco tempo, sì, ma decisamente quel poco tempo gli è bastato per il resto della sua vita.  
Dire di no a Sybil in ogni caso è del tutto impossibile, per questo un paio di ore più tardi si ritrova in un esiguo spazio – quello che Branson ha definito ampia e comoda camera da letto – insieme ad un altrettanto imbarazzato Jimmy. E c’è un letto solo, in quella stanza. Largo come due letti e mezzo, certo, ma sempre uno solo.  
«Non preoccuparti: dormirò sul pavimento» Thomas si premura di rassicurarlo non appena Sybil lascia la stanza, rivolgendogli una mezza occhiata di sfuggita.  
«Non dire sciocchezze, sei appena uscito dall’ospedale. Dormirò io sul pavimento».  
«Sei rimasto ferito anche tu, Jimmy. Io sto bene» e nessuno dei due sembra particolarmente intenzionato a cedere su quell’argomento, così, senza che nemmeno se ne accorgano, finiscono per ritrovarsi entrambi nello stesso letto. Il che sarebbe perfino potuto risultare normale se soltanto fossero rimasti ognuno nel proprio spazio vitale.  
Per la seconda volta da che si conoscono Thomas si ritrova con le labbra sulle sue, senza ben sapere chi dei due abbia dato inizio a quel bacio – non che gli importi realmente: gli basta constatare con piacere che Jimmy sembra del tutto intenzionato a ricambiare.  
Di nuovo c’è un calore soffocante ad attenderlo – quello che ritrova nella sua bocca e tra le sue gambe –, un calore che Thomas accetta con gratitudine, afferrandolo e rincorrendolo senza sosta tra le lenzuola, un sorriso sincero dipinto sulle labbra.  
È solo quando si ritrovano stanchi e nudi su quel letto, immobili in quell’intreccio di gambe e braccia, che Thomas si decide finalmente a parlare: «questa volta non sei ubriaco».  
«Cristo--» Jimmy sbuffa sonoramente, voltandosi appena tra le braccia di Thomas e nascondendo il viso contro il cuscino; «perché hai così tanta voglia di parlare?»  
«Perché mi piace capire quello che succede nella mia vita» risponde semplicemente Thomas, sporgendosi appena su di lui e ricercando il suo sguardo sfuggente.  
«Non c’è nulla da capire» borbotta Jimmy da qualche parte contro il cuscino, ricevendo in tutta risposta una mezza risata silenziosa dall’altro: «tu sei quello che voglio capire, James».  
«Ti ho già detto che non devi chiamarmi James».  
«Smetterò di chiamarti James quando tu mi risponderai. Andiamo, me lo devi. Sono quasi morto per te» Thomas cerca di scherzare ma l’occhiataccia che riceve immediatamente dall’altro gli fa capire che quello forse non è stato un buon modo per convincerlo a parlare; «non- - non mi devi nulla, Jimmy, non l’ho fatto perché tu mi fossi debitore».  
Quel mormorio accennato di scuse a quanto pare basta per ‘rassicurare’ l’altro, che improvvisamente decide di voltarsi e di tornare tra le braccia di un alquanto stupito Thomas.  
«Non ora. Domani» e quella sorta di promessa sussurrata rimane sospesa nell’aria tra il loro odore e il suono dei loro respiri.

La spiegazione non arriva il giorno dopo, né quello dopo ancora né in verità per tutta la settimana seguente: Thomas si costringe a non chiedere nulla per quanto dentro di sé non voglia fare altro che affrontare una volta per tutte quel maledetto argomento.  
L’unica nota positiva – se positiva può essere definita – di quell’assurda situazione è che almeno non si è ripresentato lo sconforto della lontananza di quella prima volta: ora Jimmy lo cerca spontaneamente quando sono in casa da soli. Lo cerca la notte per fare l’amore con lui, lo cerca perfino dopo, sistemandosi tra le sue braccia e chiudendosi in un ostinato silenzio che Thomas non riesce mai a rompere.  
Dal canto suo Thomas si limita a stringerlo come può, rassegnandosi a rimanere in silenzio dopo la quarta notte di domande a cui nessuno vuole rispondere.  
Quando la risposta finalmente arriva Thomas si domanda se forse non era proprio questo che Jimmy voleva ottenere, che non chiedesse più nulla e gli lasciasse tutto il tempo necessario a pensare di poter rispondere. James non gli lascia nemmeno un secondo per continuare a riflettere su quel fugace pensiero e Thomas impara ben presto che una volta spinto a parlare è davvero difficile fermarlo.  
«Vivevo ad Edimburgo, prima. Ho- - capito di essere diverso più o meno quando avevo vent’anni. Ho avuto un paio di sporadiche relazioni assolutamente segrete per non più di un paio di settimane. Poi ho conosciuto Ivy e ho creduto di essere guarito: abbiamo organizzato il matrimonio dopo soltanto un anno di conoscenza e-- poche sere prima del gran giorno mi sono accorto che non potevo farcela. Che non era vero e che non ero affatto guarito. Così sono scappato e mi sono ritrovato qui – non chiedermi come, non lo ricordo nemmeno io» Jimmy si concede di riprendere fiato soltanto dopo aver pronunciato tutto quell’ammasso di ingarbugliate parole, senza avere realmente il coraggio di guardare l’altro negli occhi.  
Thomas rimane in silenzio per qualche secondo, contribuendo ad aumentare il nervosismo di Jimmy – se ne accorge quando lo sente sfuggire al suo abbraccio e lo vede sedersi all’altro lato del letto, le spalle rivolte verso di lui.  
È allora che Thomas capisce di amarlo: nel vedere il modo in cui si prende il capo tra le mani, il modo in cui china le spalle eppure si volta verso di lui, sfidandolo per l’ennesima volta con lo sguardo. È allora che Thomas capisce di amarlo con tutto se stesso.  
«Perché ti importa tanto del passato?» sente Jimmy sibilare quasi in risposta a quella domanda azzardata ma non si scompone minimamente, troppo concentrato sugli occhi fiammeggianti dell’altro per pensare ai pericoli che sta correndo.  
«Che cazzo di domanda, Barrow».  
«Non dare la colpa alla domanda se non sai rispondere».  
«Chi ti ha detto che non so rispondere? È una domanda del cazzo, punto e basta. E in ogni caso non mi interessa il passato».  
Thomas sorride sornione, soddisfatto di essere arrivato esattamente dove voleva arrivare. Si sporge verso di lui, sfiorando dolcemente con le labbra un punto imprecisato della spalla destra dell’altro, mordicchiandone distrattamente la pelle subito dopo.  
«Non ti importa del passato?»  
«Ti ho già detto di no».  
«Allora vieni con me a Londra. Ci lasciamo dietro qualsiasi cosa, soprattutto il passato, e cominciamo da capo» Jimmy rimane in silenzio, in parte distratto dai baci dell’altro, in parte seriamente coinvolto da quella proposta inaspettata.  
«.. Ci sto» in fondo basta poco per rendere felice una persona: quelle due parole bastano perché sulle labbra di Thomas si disegni un sorriso che non sparirà tanto facilmente.

Fuori dalla finestra i primi raggi di sole primaverile si fanno largo tra le nuvole grigie, scaldando timidamente la campagna inglese e spazzando via poco a poco il freddo dell’inverno.


End file.
